Policy
Please be mindful of the fact that this page is under construction. It should be updated in a few days/weeks and will look much more user-friendly than it does now. General Policy for Siren's Lament Wiki The general policy for Siren's Lament Wiki is designed to be simple and straightforward. As this is a growing community, there should be lots of room for experimentation, so don't get too caught up in the specifics of a particular guideline if it's dissuading you to contribute. Ultimately, we want you to feel like this is a fun and rewarding place to help out with, and if the rules are getting in the way of them, don't be afraid to break them every now and then (within reason, of course)! Some of the basic rules are as follows: * Neutrality is the best approach to both responding to comments and adding to pages. Point-of-view perspectives should only be used in the comments section or on the discussion boards. * This wiki uses English as its main language. Whether or not you choose to use British or American English is up to you. If you want to contribute but use an alternative dialect, please consider creating a sister site and we will be happy to affiliate with you. * No content that is overtly vulgar, sexually explicit, or sexist/racist is allowed anywhere on this wiki. Comments with censored swear words are fine as long as the user in question is not abusing this rule. * Please do not edit aimlessly for the purpose of getting badges. Doing so repeatedly will result in a block depending on the severity of the issue. * Vandalism is not an acceptable practice on this wiki. It goes directly against the purpose of its creation and hurts the site as a whole. If you continually vandalize the content on Siren's Lament Wiki, you will be blocked accordingly. * Making a backup account in order to circumvent a block of any kind will result in a much more serious penalty to both that account and the one currently blocked, so be forewarned. Guidelines on Editing and Contributing Since this site is a constant work-in-progress, there are bound to be difficulties when it comes to deciding what to correct, if a certain page is needed, etc. Here are a few basic tips and tricks on how to handle some of these situations lest you find yourself stuck in one: *Initially presume that all edits are done in good faith with the intention of helping improve this wiki. Don't just delete a user's contribution because it was grammatically incorrect: try to see if there's a way to incorporate it within the broader scheme of things first. *If you decide to delete a large contribution of some sort, explain why you did so in the edit summary field. This will help prevent potential editing wars and users' distrust from occurring. *Diplomacy is encouraged when handling any kind of issue. If you feel that a situation has gone too far, contact an admin. *If you need help, don't be afraid to ask! This is a community of sharing and learning, so start a discussion board or make a post on an admin's wall if you're not sure about something. Also, check out the Community Central if you want information about more technical topics. *If you are blocked, please be aware that they can be appealed. It's not intended to be a permanent death sentence, so if you think that you were punished unfairly, talk to an admin about it. Category:Policy Category:Technical Category:External Links